Tekken 4: Shocking Rebirth
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Two years after Ogre's defeat the tournament reopens. Heihachi has discovered that someone from his past is in fact alive and is the key to his plans to create the Ultimate Being. Elsewhere however, someone with their own agenda for Heihachi plans to enter, seeking revenge against him. When these great wills clash, it will be a reunion like no other.
1. Prologue

**Tekken 4: Shocking Rebirth**

Prologue of my Tekken 4 story, enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Prologue**

It had been two years since the third King of Iron Fist Tournament. Heihachi Mishima, now seventy-five, was standing in the Tekken Force Control Room; in the Zaibatsu HQ. Following the third tournament and the subsequent disappearance of Jin Kazama, Heihachi had turned his attention to other projects. His experiments with Ogre's DNA had met with failure, according to his scientists the process of using Ogre's DNA to create the Ultimate Being was only half the necessary components. Adding to Heihachi's frustration was what the missing component was the Devil Gene. With Jin having fled and Kazuya most likely nothing but ash now; he needed to try and find Jin. However his grandson had dropped off the radar; all the Zaibatsu's tracking capabilities had failed to find him. As it was he was left with only one option, to put his Ultimate Being project on hold and instead focus on a new angle. During the last tournament a robot named Gun Jack appeared; it was clearly part of the Jack series, despite the Zaibatsu having decommissioned the series. This meant only one thing, the Zaibatsu had a competitor; Heihachi devoted his energy to finding out who this competitor was, so that he could crush them, before they proved a threat to his company.

He had finally traced Gun Jack to his creators; a mysterious organization called G Corporation; he was determined to see that they were wiped out. So he had sent a highly trained squad of the Tekken Force to the G Corporation's headquarters to destroy them and to kill any who got in their way, their key objectives being high ranking officials. Heihachi observed the action through the helmet mounted cameras of the Tekken Force members. He watched as they advanced through the facility; killing those who resisted. They finally began to descend into the underground labs. It was there however that things began to go wrong; initially the Tekken Force squad met little resistance and took down several scientists. However suddenly a figure appeared and began to retaliate against them, killing several of the squad members. Those that remained opened fire but the figure either dodged or simply shrugged off the bullets and continued to attack. Soon only one, badly injured Tekken Force member remained; the figure approached him, stepping into the light as he did so and Heihachi gasped.

"How can you still be alive!?" He cried as he grasped the video screen in front of him.

The figure then killed the last Tekken Force member, shutting off the video feed. However Heihachi had seen enough and knew his chance when he saw it. It was time to make his move.

Brisbane, Australia, a mysterious figure, clad in simple clothes that included a hood, was busy training. The hood was up, hiding his face as he proceeded to strike at the punching bag before him. Perspiration formed on his brow due to the effort he put into his actions as well as the heat. He had the blinds drawn and only through narrow slits did the sunlight outside get through. He frowned as he focused his strength and continued his training, the same mantra repeating through his head.

'_Get stronger, Get stronger, Get stronger, Get stronger!'_

He continued in this manner; desperate to increase his strength and improve his self-control; he sought out this training as a form of discipline and was determined to see it through and succeed. It was then he was distracted by a news bulletin from the old TV in the corner of the room.

"Heihachi Mishima, head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, has announced today that he is reopening the King of Iron Fist Tournament, marking the fourth time this tournament has been held..."

The rest of the newsreader's words were lost to the figure who glared.

'_What are you up to now Heihachi?'_ He thought angrily before punching the punching bag with such force it broke in half and fell to the floor. One thing was certain for the figure now; they were going to enter the tournament, no matter what.

Meanwhile, in Japan, eighteen year old Ling Xiaoyu sat at her desk in school and sighed. She was bored, not to mention worried, her thoughts were on Jin Kazama, she hadn't seen or heard from him in two years. She tried to distract herself from her concerns by talking to her friend Miharu Hirano, but to no avail. It was then things suddenly changed; she just received two e-mails on her classroom laptop; one from Heihachi, the other from an anonymous sender. She opened then both and gasped. The one from Heihachi was inviting her to attend the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, promising information about Jin; the second warned her against entering the tournament and warned that Heihachi was not to be trusted. Despite this warning, Xiaoyu felt reassured, she made up her mind, warning or not, she would enter the tournament and find out what happened to Jin, no matter what she had to endure to do so.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. The Fighters Assemble

**Tekken 4: Shocking Rebirth**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, introducing the other characters, more depth will be added and motivations revealed as the story goes on, so don't worry if you don't see too much detail here. Enjoy.

**Reviews**

**gordhanx: Thanks, glad you liked it, here you go.  
NatsuXIII: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, the prologue and epilogue are always the shortest chapters, anyway, hope you enjoy it.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, the fights start next chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**The Fighters Assemble**

Ling Xiaoyu stood in the tournament registration hall; she had already registered for the tournament and was observing the other fighters. She was dressed for the tournament in a pair of white jogging pants with black stripe designs going down the sides; a black sports bra with white lining; a red cropped sports cardigan with a large white stripe and black edging. She wore a pair of pink sneakers with black and red designs and white soles; along with black and white fingerless gloves; thick glowing bracelets and pink bands for her twin ponytails. At her side was her animal bodyguard; eleven year old Panda. She looked around the room again and then called her name being called out. She turned and saw a few familiar faces, fighters from the last tournament. The first was forty-eight year old Paul Phoenix, with his rigid blonde quiff and blue eyes, clad in his red frayed combat Gi. With him was forty-seven year old Lei Wulong, his long black hair tied back, his black eyes alert; clad in his black baggy pants and blue kung-fu top. The other two were thirty year old King; the Luchadore wrestler with his jaguar mask and wrestling garb and twenty-nine year old Eddy Gordo with his dreadlocked brown hair, brown eyes and clad in capoeira uniform. She smiled and went to greet them, but Eddy merely nodded and left the room quickly, much to her surprise.

Once she was level with the other fighters she gestured after Eddy.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked; she had hoped to talk with Eddy.

Paul shrugged. "Got me, he seems to be avoiding someone, don't know who though."

Lei sighed. "So, you ended up here too, we all received invitations from Heihachi. It seems he's working things so we all have a reason to be here, not just for chance."

She was confused by this.

"What do you mean?"

"We all have people here we're seeking, or want to meet for some reason." Lei explained. "Which means this tournament is going to be an all-out war, most likely."

Xiaoyu gulped, wondering what she had got herself into now. It was then she noticed the fighter standing next to Paul. He looked to be about forty eight with short black hair and black moustache, black eyes and dressed in yellow karate pants and boots along with a red sash. Seeing her gaze the man nodded.

"Marshall Law." He introduced himself. "I believe you met my son Forrest in the last tournament."

She nodded, now remembering why the man looked familiar. She looked around as the others pointed out other familiar faces. She shivered as she saw the creepy, thirty-one year old Bryan Fury, with his silver hair, black eyes and reptile patterned pants, black boots and gloves.

She also recognized twenty-one year old Hwoarang; with his shoulder length red hair and brown eyes; clad in his usual white Tae Kwon-do Gi and also the mysterious Yoshimitsu. He seemed clad in insect-like armour this time, but still wielded his famous sword.

Paul smirked. "There's that bear, Kuma." He remarked, pointing out the ten year old brown bear.

Xiaoyu sighed, remembering Kuma's intense infatuation with Panda. However she was distracted again; this time by Lei.

"Nina Williams." He growled. "I need to keep an eye on her; she's one of the people I'm here to deal with, she's on a contract."

Xiaoyu felt a feeling of dread as she gazed at the impassive blonde blue eyed female assassin. Due to going under the Cold Sleep Program Nina was forty-three but still only looked twenty-four. She was clad in her usual purple skin-tight battle suit. As Xiaoyu moved away from the group, looking for anyone else she knew she collided with someone.

"Watch it girlie." The giant of a man growled.

He was twenty-eight, huge, both in height and muscle, bald with black eyes and clad in green Vale Tuo shorts along with elbow and knee pads.

She shook her head. "I…I'm sorry."

He grunted and walked off; Xiaoyu saw King glare at the man as he passed before turning to see another friend. Twenty year old Julia Chang; with long braided brown hair and brown eyes. She was clad in denim jeans and a white T-shirt, along with a denim jacket. With her was a nineteen year old girl with long brown hair and eyes, dressed in purple pants and a purple bikini top.

Xiaoyu smiled. "Hey Julia, who was that guy?"

Julia sighed. "Craig Marduk, he's here to fight King, King's after him too."

Xiaoyu nodded, turning her attention to the other girl. "I see, and who are you?"

The girl smiled. "Christie Monteiro. I'm here looking for…someone very important to me."  
Xiaoyu smiled back.

"I see, so am I, good luck to both of us."

Christie nodded in response and Julia looked around.

"Hey, check these guys out." She remarked.

The first figure was a tall man with short violet hair and black eyes hidden behind sunglasses, clad in a suit of varying shades of purple. The second was a strange roughly human shaped robot.

"Who are they?" She asked.

Julia shrugged. "From what I could gather the robot is called Combot. The man's name is, appropriately enough, Violet."

Xiaoyu nodded; there were so many new faces; one more stood out to her. A blonde haired, blue eyed twenty-one year old man dressed in an unbuttoned blue Hawaiian shirt and red jeans, along with brown shoes and white gloves. She pointed him out to Julia who nodded.

"British boxer, Steve Fox, apparently he came here to find out who put a hit on his life."

Xiaoyu was shocked, it sounded to her that this man may well be the person Nina was hired to kill. Her shock was soon redirected however when another figure entered the registration room.

The figure who stepped into the room was clad in purple pants with gold flame designs on the legs and a grey undershirt and a purple hooded jacket with gold flame designs. The hood was pulled up shadowing his face. The figure approached the desk.

"Name please?" Takeshi asked; the man lifted his head, allowing the shadow to fall away.

"Jin Kazama."

Xiaoyu gasped, it was Jin; she'd finally found him. She knew she needed to talk to him right away. However before she could she heard the door open again and suddenly a gasp went through the assembled fighters; especially those who had fought in the second tournament. He was now forty-nine; his hair was still black and spiked back, one of his black eyes was now red. He was clad in his usual white pants and black sash, along with red hand and foot protectors; he also had a collection of scars. However there was no doubt in the minds of those who knew it, it was Kazuya Mishima. Those who didn't know him however felt the power that seemed to emanate from him. Before long Kazuya had also registered and now that all twenty fighters had assembled and now the match up draws commenced. Once they were complete and everybody knew their opponents those that weren't fighting headed to the locker rooms. Xiaoyu wasn't happy but knew she would have to wait until after the first round was over before she could talk to Jin. The first two fighters took their place in the arena and soon the tournament was ready to begin.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Ambitious Fighters

**Tekken 4: Shocking Rebirth**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**gordhanx: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, things are ready to begin :)  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you liked it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Ambitious Fighters**

So it was that the tournament was ready to get underway. The first two fighters were Hwoarang and Christie; both stood in the arena staring each other down. After a pause Hwoarang smirked and shook his head.

"You don't look like much of a fighter girlie, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Christie glared at him. "Don't underestimate me; I'm a better fighter than you give me credit for. As for why I'm here; there's someone I need to see, he's here. I just need to find him."

Hwoarang quirked an eyebrow and asked. "Boyfriend?"

Christie started at this and shook her head. "Wha? No, nothing like that. It's none of your business anyway."

Hwoarang laughed. "True, but I've got my own reasons for being here..." He then added, under his breath. "Even though I shouldn't be here."

"Huh?"

Hwoarang shook his head. "I'm just here to take my rival down a peg or two."

Christie sighed. "Revenge, really...How petty."

"Just shut up." Hwoarang snapped. "Let's just get on with the fight."

With that he assumed his ready stance; Christie also assumed hers. Hwoarang recognized it as a Capoeira stance; having seen Eddy use it in the previous tournament. He focused, determined to beat this young woman and get a chance at fighting Jin. Meanwhile, in the top box Heihachi turned to Takeshi.

"See if you can find out why Hwoarang isn't supposed to be here." He ordered.

Takeshi bowed slightly and left to begin his investigation as Heihachi looked forward to the fight.

Hwoarang brashly attacked first; he closed the gap and lunged out with a kick. Christie dodged the blow easily; ducking under it and countering with a low spinning kick. Hwoarang quickly leapt back, just avoiding the attack. He followed up with another attack; determined to bring a quick end to the battle; he found however that it was easier said than done. Christie was indeed as strong as she claimed, and very quick too. Finally however, after much blocking, dodging and countering, Hwoarang saw a flaw in her technique and decided to exploit it. So when she attacked again; he dodged and took his chance. Striking out, he found this was a feint; she had intentionally made it seem she was leaving herself vulnerable, when in fact she was trying to draw him in. Wincing from the blow he received, he decided enough was enough; when she attacked again he dodged and with all his might, struck out, knowing her clear out of the arena, winning the match by ring out. Christie groaned and shook her head; she had lost her chance to prove herself; however all was not lost; she still had a chance to find the person she came for. She had to make sure he was definitely in the tournament however, so she retreated to her locker room to watch the other rounds on the TV screen there. Hwoarang returned to his locker room, triumphant and the next two fighters emerged.

The tension was thick as Kazuya stepped out into the arena; his opponent was none other than Eddy Gordo. Eddy glared savagely at the man many once believed dead.

"So, I'm fighting you, good." He growled.

Kazuya quirked an eyebrow, the one above his unsettling red eye. "Sounds like you have quite the grudge, what's wrong...Who did I hurt now; when I've been 'dead' for twenty-one years."

Eddy snapped. "It was before that; back when you were in charge of the Zaibatsu; you killed my father!"

Kazuya smirked. "Eddy...Gordo? Why yes; I remember your father; a good man, but a meddler. He had to put away, he was too dangerous."  
"That's why you killed him, because he wouldn't ignore your corrupt practices; you're gonna pay for this."

"You are welcome to try." Kazuya replied before assuming his ready stance, Eddy did the same and the match began.

In a blind rage Eddy attacked. Kazuya simply dodged with minimal effort and continued to do so, without so much as trying to fight back. Watching this Heihachi felt a cold sweat break out on his body. He knew the real reason for Kazuya's confidence.

'_He's no longer fighting it, or resisting.'_ He realized fearfully. _'He is in complete harmony with his Devil Gene, he is using its power without needing to transform.'_

Heihachi knew now that his son was infinitely more dangerous than ever before.

Kazuya finally seemed to grow bored with the fight; Heihachi noted briefly that his red eye flared. Finally he ducked under a blow and launched a deadly uppercut which knocked Eddy into the air. Once Eddy landed Kazuya picked him up and punched him in the stomach before brutally kicking him out of arena, knocking him out in the process. With a smirk he walked away as medics brought Eddy to the nearby hospital; under the condition that he had no visitors. Stunned silence had followed Kazuya's brutal show of strength but the announcer tried to keep things on track. So he continued onto the next fight. The next fight was against King and Craig Marduk; there were immediately signs of tension between the two. At this point Takeshi returned with news, concerning Hwoarang and also on the current fight.

"Sir, it's my understanding that Hwoarang is AWOL from his military service here." He explained. "Also, it would seem King intends to kill Marduk in revenge for Marduk killing Armour King in a bar brawl."

Heihachi sighed. "I see; thank you Takeshi. Place a call to the military unit; tell them, the moment Hwoarang wins or loses the tournament, they can claim him and take him back to the unit."

Takeshi nodded and went to make the call.

King growled at Marduk and immediately took his fighting stance.

Marduk laughed. "Not one for talking, are ya big guy?"

"You killed my master!" King growled darkly. "You will pay for it with your life."

Marduk frowned. "Huh, what are you talkin' about...I don't..."

He stopped, finally he noticed the connection, King's mask; the man he had fought in that bar brawl. "Oh, now I get, well, he shouldn't have got in my way, you want revenge, just try and take it!"

King roared and the moment the announcer called for the match to start, he charged Marduk. Marduk laughed and caught King in mid-air. He then lifted King up and threw him to the ground.

"Nice try, tough guy!" He remarked arrogantly. "Let's see how you like this!"  
Marduk charged and attacked heavily; however despite the beating King stood back up, again and again. Finally King had enough; he roared again and; in a blind fury, he charged, barely fazed by Marduk's attacks. He began attacking himself, using every move he knew to pummel Marduk into submission. Before he could go any further however; the announcer called for the end of the match; and when he attempted to still go after Marduk, he was stopped. The Tekken Force that entered the arena aimed their guns at him. He was forced to let them take Marduk to the hospital while he was sent back to his locker room.

Heihachi smirked as he watched. There had only been three fights so far, yet already the tournament was becoming a war. He could hardly wait to see what would happen next; especially since the fourth fight was another he was looking forward to. Jin, the inheritor of the Devil Gene; would be fighting the Ninja and thief, Yoshimitsu.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. The New Devil Bearer

**Tekken 4: Shocking Rebirth**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**gordhanx: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them, well, here are some more :)  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you liked them; yeah well, she's do better next time.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**The New Devil Bearer**

The tension once again returned as Jin Kazama stepped into the arena; he had lowered his hood so his face was now visible. It was clear, like Kazuya that some kind of power emanated from him, making him seem even more deadly. However this did not unnerve his opponent; Yoshimitsu was impassive as ever, although clearly cautious. Instead of having his sword out, point downwards as usual; he held it up, ready to use it in battle at any time. Jin glared at his opponent.

"You don't want to fight me." He said; his voice sombre. "Surrender now and leave, it'll be better for you that way."

Yoshimitsu shook his head as he hefted his sword. "Never, I have a sacred duty to perform and..."

"You're just a common thief; there's no sacred duty, just taking money." Jin shot back. "I have something far more important to be dealing with; if you won't surrender, then I have no choice."

With that Jin assumed his fighting stance and Yoshimitsu did the same. Finally Jin declared.

"I tried to warn, but now, you're going to learn how much of a mistake you've made."

Yoshimitsu scowled. "Overconfidence will be your downfall, young one."

Jin merely snorted and the announcer, seeing they were ready, started the match.

With that Yoshimitsu made the first strike, with a single deft move he closed the gap between them and went to deliver a powerful spinning kick towards Jin's face. Despite Yoshimitsu's speed however, Jin effortlessly blocked the kick. Yoshimitsu just barely managed to pull away before Jin launched a counter attack. He immediately changed tactics, it was clear Jin has changed in the two years since the last tournament. He was more dangerous now, plus knowledge of the pervious tournament was useless, he had changed his fighting style. Before Yoshimitsu could recover, Jin began to attack; using a series of punches and kicks, all designed as feints to force Yoshimitsu on the defensive. After dodging another blow Yoshimitsu took the offensive. He attacked several times, launching a Kangaroo Kick followed by a diving attack. Jin however dodged these blows and continued his attack. Suddenly Jin stopped; there was now a gap between them. Yoshimitsu decided to end the battle and went in to strike with his sword. The blade whistled in the air as it moved. Jin however pushed himself up onto the balls of his feet and drew back his right fist, holding his left upwards in front of him. When Yoshimitsu came in range he punched out with his right fist, the blow struck with incredible force and Yoshimitsu fell in a dazed heap. The fight was declared over with Jin as the winner. Jin looked down at Yoshimitsu as the ninja recovered.

"I told you, you don't want to fight me." He stated coldly before walking away.

Yoshimitsu staggered back to his locker room, the crowd were in amazement at Jin's fighting, especially those who had seen the previous tournament.

While the crowd whispered amongst themselves Heihachi glowered at Jin's back as he walked to his locker room. It was just as bad as he feared; he still remembered the incident two years ago; Jin's Devil Gene was still strong.

'_He is still a dangerous threat to me. He could upset everything, my whole plan...'_ He thought to himself. _'Or maybe, he'll ensure its success.'_

Heihachi smirked as he realized the possibilities. He could quit easily turn things to his advantage; especially now he had two Devil Bearers present at the tournament. Kazuya and Jin; they both were necessary; he just needed to ensure everything was ready when the time came. Kazuya had watched the match on the screen in his locker room. He grinned when he saw Jin's fight; such raw power; it was definitely familiar to him, the boy was too; he just couldn't figure out why.

'_It will be interesting to talk to the boy, see if I can find out who he is.'_ Kazuya pondered. _'He has the Devil Gene, there's no doubt about that; I might finally have a fighter worthy of challenging me.'_

Smirking at the thought Kazuya resolved to wait until the first round was over and then he would find and confront this boy, Jin.

Meanwhile however the next match was ready to start; a fighter from the previous tournament, Panda and a King of Iron Fist Tournament veteran, who had fought in every tournament so far, Paul Phoenix. Paul glowered at Panda, it was clear he was in a foul mood for some reason.

"You're not the bear I usually fight, but I guess you'll do." He remarked. "Now I can vent some anger."

He turned his gaze up to the top box. "Heihachi, I know you cheated me out of my victory last time. I won the third tournament, but you named Jin Kazama as the victor; did you really think I'd let that stand!"

Heihachi casually brushed off one of his sleeves and replied, in a bored tone. "You defeated Ogre yes, but after you left, Ogre transformed into his True form, as such, you never truly defeated him, Jin did."

Paul growled but then turned his attention back to Panda; just in time as the announcer started the match. Panda roared and charged at Paul, however he dodged to the side. He watched Panda carefully; he knew from fighting Kuma, that if Panda was able to grab him in her arms, he'd be in trouble. He stayed out of reach, waiting for an exact moment where he could strike and finish the fight in one blow. Finally, after dodging another of Panda's attacks, Paul seized his chance and with a powerful shoulder tackle, knocked Panda out of the arena, claiming victory. He did not stay to celebrate however; he left for his locker room immediately after the announcer declared him the winner. It was clear he was focused and determined; wanting to claim what he felt was rightfully his.

The next fight began shortly afterwards; Ling Xiaoyu and Kuma. There were whispered conversations about the fight. Some felt that Xiaoyu had an advantage, given her flexibility and speed, others felt Kuma's strength was too great.

"She can dance circles around the bear; take him down without trouble." One audience member stated to another.

The other audience member rolled his eyes. "Please, all Kuma has to do is sit on her and he'll crush her."

Xiaoyu heard this and shook her head. She decided to let them talk, she had to concentrate; she had to win this and figure out what was going on with Jin. Kuma had already assumed a battle stance; whatever Kuma was thinking, and Xiaoyu was sure it had something to do with Panda's defeat, it was clear he intended to do something about it.

'_Probably get revenge on Paul. Too bad, get in line Kuma, I'm going after him and I'll get him first.'_

With that thought she took up her battle stance and the match began. Xiaoyu wasted no time; when Kuma charged and attempted to swipe at her with his claws she ducked down; adopting a stance. She followed up with a back flip kick and struck out with her Storming Flower combo. Finally for good measure, when Kuma stood up she struck again and this time knocked him out of the ring winning the match. Smiling she returned to her locker room, she knew now she was one step closer; now she just had to wait for the rest of the matches to finish.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Suspicious Man

**Tekken 4: Shocking Rebirth**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**gordhanx: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, here we go :)  
Diao Lover: Thanks.  
NatsuXIII: Thanks, glad you liked it. He doesn't even know Jin is his son yet, all he knows is Jin has the Devil Gene.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Suspicious Man**

There was a buzz in the audience as they reached the final four matches in round one. The crowd were anticipating the matches to come. The first of the final four matches was about to begin, the fighters emerged from their locker rooms. The fighters were Julia Chang and Marshall Law. Marshall stood focused and regarding his opponent, he knew better than to underestimate an opponent, no matter how they looked. Julia hardly looked like the strongest of opponents but Law knew that she was dangerous.

Julia observed Law briefly and gave a light smile. "So, what are you fighting for?"

Law sighed and shrugged.

"I once owned a restaurant and a dojo; but I lost a franchise war against a competitor. I was forced to shut both of them down, then spent my days in a haze." He explained; but then his face went grim. "Then I heard about this tournament and realized I could recover from my losses. I just needed to prove to myself, I could do it. So I've trained myself back into shape and now I'm here to prove it."

Julia seemed surprised at this. "A noble goal to be sure; but mine is no less noble. The deserts are encroaching on my homeland in Arizona, due to the changing ecosystem." She sighed sadly and then continued. "But I plan to restore the ecosystem with a new company designed to produce enough changes in the ecosystem that will save my home."  
Law nodded. "True, your goal is noble too, so it is skill and luck that will determine the outcome of this battle. Let's go."  
With that they boy assumed their battle stances and the match began.

Both fighters charged in at the same time; Law attempted to launch a flying kick but Julia slid under him and they both recovered. They clashed again, blocking and dodging each other's attacks; Julia launched a powerful uppercut suddenly. Law took the blow and flew into the air. He hit the ground and spun out of the way as she tried to attack again. He recovered his footing and struck out with three rapid right handed punches. Julia blocked them but in doing so did not pay attention to any of his other moves. As such she fell victim to Law's Back Flipper, kicking Julia and launching her into the air. He then delivered a fierce punch, catching Julia in mid-air and knocking her towards the edge of the arena. Julia recovered just in time and attempted to distance herself from the edge. But Law was too quick and knocked her out of the arena. As he was declared the winner he walked over and helped Julia back to her feet.

"You're a pretty good fighter, if it comes down to it, I'll help you find what you need for your goal." He stated.

Julia nodded and smiled back. "Thank you Marshall; I appreciate it."

With that they parted and the fighters for the next match stepped out. Cold as ever Nina Williams stepped out into the arena and glared at her opponent, Lei Wulong.

Lei eyed her warily; knowing both of her skills and her ruthlessness.

"Nina Williams; I know why you are here. I cannot allow you to continue." He declared.

Nina barely reacted. "I assume you are here to arrest me, Super Cop. Too bad, I don't plan on letting you get in the way of my contract. I will kill him, that's all."

Lei glared. "Don't you even know who he is…What I can find out about him?"

"I don't care. Now get out of my way, or I'll deal with you too."

Lei scowled and took up his fighting stance. Nina sighed and did the same, the match then began. Lei struck out with a spinning, flying kick. Nina ducked under it and struck with an uppercut; Lei spun out and hit the ground. He remained there and Nina went to attack, realizing only a just in time that it was a trap. She quickly pulled off a forward flip, flying over Lei as he rose up in a counterattack. They both landed and turned to face each other again, ready to continue fighting. Nina however did not want to waste time dealing with an unnecessary opponent, so she contrived to end this battle as quickly as possible. So when Lei came to attack again, she was ready. She ducked under his attack, launched an uppercut and then delivered a spinning back kick. Before Lei landed she kicked again and this time sent him flying out of the ring.

She glared at Lei's crumpled form. "Let that be a lesson; stand in my way and I will not let it stand. I only spare you because you're not in the contract."

With that she turned and walked away as she was declared the victor.

Lei was helped back to his feet and staggered away back to his locker room. The next fight began with the fighters, Steve Fox and Bryan Fury, stepped out into the arena. The usual pre-match banter was spared however as they both assumed fighting stances. Heihachi observed them casually, reflecting on the info Takeshi had given him. It seemed Bryan's cybernetic body was failing and he needed the Zaibatsu technology for Dr. Abel to restore it. Meanwhile Steve Fox was on the run from a mafia-like group in his native homeland of Britain, after he refused to throw a fight for them. He also seemed to have a mysterious past and an inexplicable scar on his right arm. Heihachi decided to commit more research into the young man; he was intrigued to find out more. Meanwhile the fight began with Bryan, still confident in his skills, despite his failing body, attacked first. He launched several attacks but Steve either blocked or dodged them, then finally, using his cybernetic strength, he punched Steve square in the jaw. Steve staggered back but recovered and smirked.

"Impressive." He remarked. "Guess I should stop holding back."

"Wha?" This was all Bryan got out before Steve attacked.

Being a boxer Steve only used his fists; but, even to Bryan, each punch felt like a strike from a freight train. He didn't waste any time and brought the fight to a stunning conclusion as he rapidly punched Bryan until he knocked the Cyborg out. Declared the winner Steve smiled and walked away, all he had to do was win the rest of the tournament, then he could get those thugs off his back.

They finally came to the final match; Combot against Violet. Once in the arena Violet sighed.

"Didn't think I'd be fighting my own robot, but so be it." He said. "Let's just get this over with; Violet industries will soon take over the Zaibatsu, then my dream can come true."

With that they both assumed fighting stances and the match began. Combot attacked, however its moves were clumsy and it was clearly not perfected yet. Violet struck out and attacked, getting in several hits in comparison to Combot. Finally Violet delivered a rather flashy spinning kick and knocked Combot out of the arena. He shook his head as he was declared the victor.

"Back to the drawing then." He muttered before walking away.

Kazuya glared as he watched Violet walk away, there was something familiar about him, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. However he had other mysteries to ponder, so he decided to worry about it at another time. So it was that the first round ended and the fighters returned to their hotels, resting for the second round due to take place the following day.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Reflections

**Tekken 4: Shocking Rebirth**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**gordhanx: Thanks, glad you liked them, well no fights in this chapter, just some thoughts of the victors as they prepare for the following day.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you liked it, yeah, well, it will take place soon.  
NatsuXIII: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Reflections**

Hwoarang smirked as he stood next to the window in his hotel room. He had made it through the first round; he just had to keep moving forwards. Sooner or later he would be able to face Jin and prove himself the superior fighter. After that however he wasn't sure what would happen next; however he was certain that, once he beat Jin, he wouldn't care, even if his army unit caught up with him and punished him for going AWOL. Still smiling he yawned and stretched; he had to be ready and in top shape for tomorrow, so right now, rest was important. So he got himself ready for bed and let himself drift off, he knew that the following day would see him squaring off against his next opponent, maybe, with a bit of luck, it would be Jin he ended up fighting.

Kazuya stood, looking in the mirror of his hotel room bathroom. He frowned as he thought about both his return, along with his powers, and the mysterious young man Jin.

'_Who is he, he seems familiar, and I sense a great power from him.'_ Kazuya thought. _'It seems he has the Devil Gene too; and he claims the Kazama name…Like that woman, Jun…I wonder…'_

Kazuya shook his head and turned away from the mirror. He knew he was wasting time, he couldn't hope to find out anything about Jin by standing in front of a mirror and thinking. He could hear the Devil within, whispering to him.

"He stole it…Our full power; our strength…recover, reclaim it."

Kazuya sneered; none of this made any sense and never would, not until he went and spoke to Jin, so he left his room, intent on seeking the young man out.

King growled as he fought to contain his rage; he was pacing around his hotel room restlessly. He couldn't believe he had been stopped from claiming justice for Armour King; his murdered mentor. The murderer, that man Craig Marduk; he had been taken to the hospital and King was not permitted to enter while Marduk was there. The Zaibatsu had taken his mentor's murderer into their protection and now King could not claim the justice he craved, only by killing Marduk could he get justice for Armour King. This he knew yet he was powerless just now to do anything about it.

'_Unless…'_ He thought bitterly. _'Unless I win this tournament and claim the Zaibatsu, then I can easily claim the justice I deserve, Marduk's days are numbered, I swear it.'_

With a triumphant growl King contented himself with that and swore to do whatever it took to win the rest of his matches.

Jin groaned as he lay on top of his bed; his mind was racing and it prevented him from sleeping. That man he had seen, Kazuya; he had shown such dangerous strength and power; Jin knew without a doubt, he also possessed the Devil Gene.

'_He's different that me though, he's embraced it; he's let its evil become part of him.'_ Jin thought desperately. _'He doesn't care he's putting people in danger, he…he wants to be a monster.'_

Jin sighed; he knew he would have to deal with Kazuya first before dealing with his own Devil Gene, but something about the man seemed familiar, he needed to find out what. He also faced another difficulty; Ling Xiaoyu was in the tournament.

'_Why did she ignore my warning? I told her not to come here.'_ He thought desperately.

He could see he had no other choice now, he would have to find and confront both individuals to solve these problems; so, preparing himself, he left his room to seek them out.

Paul growled as he continued to perform push ups on the floor of his hotel room; he needed to keep going. The stronger he got the better his chances, then he could win the tournament.

'_I'll reclaim the victory they stole from me.'_ He thought fervently. _'I won't let it happen again; I will win this tournament and defeat everyone who challenges me, I won't let that incident with Ogre happen again. They tricked me, but not this time, this time I'll be the one walking away the winner. I'll prove to them all I'm the number one fighter in the universe!'_

This feverish desire made him train more and more intensely. He knew that all his previous failures had been due to distraction of some kind; he had to try and prevent that from happening again; if he got distracted he would lose. It was as simple as that, however, he felt disquiet. There was something that was plaguing his mind; Kazuya, how had Kazuya, who was supposed to be dead, return and fight in this tournament. The thought of fighting him again excited Paul, but also filled him with dread. Knowing that training further would do more harm than good he instead got ready for bed, his mind still on Kazuya and the dread he felt about him.

Xiaoyu sat on the edge of her bed, biting her lip in worry. She had made it through the first round, true, but still, something had her on edge. She had seen Jin and instantly knew, something had changed about him. She had to find out what, for it was clear he was no longer the Jin Kazama that she knew. Despite this however; her feelings for him remained the same, it was for that reason she wanted to find and help him. She wished she could talk over what she wanted to do with Miharu; her friend had come to cheer her on. But at this time Miharu would be home in bed. So, left with no other choice but to make it up as she went along, Xiaoyu left her room to find Jin.

Marshall Law meanwhile was looking at a picture of himself with his wife and son. It had been taken at his restaurant grand opening, back when he had been on top and everything had been perfect.

'_And then I got greedy, tried to play with the big boys.'_ He thought forlornly. _'I fucked things up, now I need to win, I need to prove to myself I can still do things, otherwise, I'll never be able to look them in the eye again.'_

He sighed as he put the picture away; he swore to himself. For the sake of his family, all of whom were counting on him, he would not lose, he could not allow himself to lose.

Nina checked all her weaponry again. She ensured her silenced pistol was fully loaded and ready to fire at a moment's notice; her sniper rifle was kept in order; fully loaded and ready for use. She checked the edge of her knife, made sure it was sharp enough and nodded to herself, satisfied.

'_Good, now it doesn't matter how close or far I get.'_ She thought grimly. _'Everything is ready; I just need to kill Steve and I complete my assignment.'_

Just then her phone signalled that she had received a text message. She checked it, it was from the Zaibatsu; confused she read it, explaining more about the background of the men she was working for. Most of it she already knew but then saw more information was being given on what had happened to her in cryo-sleep. Particularly theissues concerning her caesarean scar. She froze, shocked by what she had just read; surely this changed everything.

Steve sighed as he read the notes Lei had handed to him. He looked up at Lei; noting the cop's serious expression.

"You are sure about this?" He asked; Lei nodded.

"Beyond a doubt; I checked and double checked everything." He stated. "This confirms my suspicions; it also proves that this mafia has a sick sense of humour."

Steve nodded. "It does, but it also gives us hope. I can try to appeal to her."

"It's a waste of time, she won't listen." Lei insisted.

Steve shook his head however. "I'm still going to try; I have to try."

Lei saw the boxer's determination and decided to back down; he knew Steve wouldn't recklessly endanger himself; all he could do was trust that Steve's plan would work.

Violet smirked as he finished reapplying the purple hair dye, to ensure his hair stayed the right colour.

'_First round over and done with; just gotta win the rest.'_ He thought gleefully. _'Then I can reveal who I really am; and nobody can do anything about it; because I'll have the Zaibatsu and all the power I need.'_

With that happy thought he turned away from the mirror and returned to his main room, waiting for the following day, when the next match would begin.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Face to Face

**Tekken 4: Shocking Rebirth**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**gordhanx: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, we'll find out soon, but something else has come up.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well; no match yet, but an important confrontation.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Face to Face**

Jin sighed as he stood in the corridor; he was in part of the arena. He didn't know why but he had felt drawn here.

'_If this is some kind of trick, whoever set it is going to pay.'_ He thought bitterly as he looked around, glaring.

Suddenly he heard approaching footsteps and spun around to face them. He was shocked when he saw it was the very person he was searching for. Kazuya Mishima was walking towards him, a wry smirk on his face. Kazuya stopped just a few feet away and looked Jin up and down, sizing him up. Jin glared at the man standing opposite him.

"So, it's you." He said finally.

Kazuya nodded. "So you are Jin, Jin…Kazama?"

Jin nodded. "That's right; what's it to you?"

Kazuya laughed; a cold dark laugh that made Jin tense.

"You don't even know who I am, do you?" He said darkly.

Jin glared at what clearly seemed to be a trick question. "All the people here are talking about you, of course I do, you're Kazuya Mishima, Heihachi's son."

"It seems you do know me then, so tell me, you are a Kazama, so you must know…Jun Kazama."

"You're the one, who doesn't know who I really am." Jin shot back; he suddenly remembered, all his focus on the Devil Gene had blinded him to what else he knew. "Jun Kazama, was my mother; Heihachi, is my grandfather and you, Kazuya…You are my father."

A stony silence fell as Jin made that revelation.

Kazuya looked at the young man before him, filling in the gaps. He had been gone twenty-one years; Jin's exact age. The only sexual encounter he had had was that night with Jun in the Zaibatsu office. He claimed the Kazama name, yet Kazuya had heard people say Jin looked like him. He could see it too; he could also see Jun's features mirrored in Jin too. That left him with no doubt.

"So, my son." He stated with a grin. "That explains it; you've stolen something of mine. I think you know what it is."

"The Devil Gene." Jin growled. "So it was you who caused this, when you were defeated, the Devil split part of itself from you and now, it's taken me."

Kazuya shook his head. "Its power is mine and mine alone Jin. I will reclaim what you have stolen and you…You will die, this I swear, understand."

Jin glared. "I will never let you wield that power; its evil, you wish to destroy the world with it."

Kazuya laughed. "Yes, I will destroy the world, but only to recreate in a better, stronger form."

"You're insane, I will not allow this." Jin remarked. "I will take you down and destroy the Devil Gene within you, and then I will deal with my own."

Kazuya shook his head. "Foolish boy, you know nothing."

With that he turned and walked away, leaving Jin alone, his nerves on edge, his anger rising.

Jin growled; he couldn't believe what he had just been part of. Somehow, being close to his father had made his anger rise, he could feel the Devil Gene, trying to take over and he fought hard to resist it. It was then he heard more footsteps. He immediately looked for somewhere to hide, he couldn't take any chances. Meeting someone else right now would put them at great risk. However it was too late, the person came around the corner and saw him, they approached rapidly.

"Jin."

He froze; it was the last voice he wanted to hear, especially due to the danger.

"Xiao, what are you doing here?" He asked, trying hard to keep his voice steady.

Xiaoyu looked at Jin confused, clearly curious about his distress.

"I was looking for you Jin, I was worried." She explained. "I wanted to find you. Where have you been these last two years?"

Jin scowled. "Away, I told you not to come here."

"So it was you who sent that e-mail, why?"

"I told you in the e-mail, it's dangerous, Heihachi doesn't care what happens to the other fighters; it's me and my father he wants. Everyone else is expendable and with my father here, I'm surprised there haven't been casualties already."

Xiaoyu looked even more confused. "Your father?"

Jin nodded. "Kazuya Mishima."

"What, you…you mean he's…?"

"That's right." Jin explained. "I'm just as dangerous as he is; the only difference, I can't control my darkness, he can, and he's using it to cause chaos and destruction."

Xiaoyu shook her head, unwilling to believe that everything she had just heard was real.

Finally she stepped forwards and tried to grab Jin's arm. Jin pulled away however, Xiaoyu shook her head.

"Jin, that's not true, you're not evil, you…"

Jin angrily cut across her. "Enough, Xiao; I am…and I'm more dangerous than my father, since I can't control it. You should never have come here, leave me."

Xiaoyu shook her head. "Jin what are you saying, I won't…I can't leave you…I…"

Jin roared with rage and suddenly punched a hole in the wall.

"LEAVE!"

Xiaoyu leapt back in fright and gasped. "Jin, but I…I…"

Fighting back tears Xiaoyu turned and ran back to her hotel room. Jin sighed and extracted his fist from the wall. He shook his head sadly.

'_I'm sorry Xiao.'_ He thought sadly. _'But it's for the best. Better you hate me, than try to get close to me and get hurt…It's the only way I can keep you safe.'_

With another sigh he also returned to his hotel room, his mind racing with everything that had just occurred.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Rival's Clash

**Tekken 4: Shocking Rebirth**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**gordhanx: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; oh trust me, things are definitely going to get worse; as for Xiaoyu, well; all I'll say is the effects of that confrontation are going to be around for a while.  
NatsuXIII: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Rivals Clash**

The crowd were excited as everything was prepared; round 2 of the King of Iron Fist Tournament was about to start. The match up draws were made and the first fighters were standing in the arena, ready to start. Hwoarang couldn't believe his luck; just as he had hoped; his opponent for this round was none other than Jin.

"So, finally…." He remarked with a smirk. "Now we can settle this once and for all; you ready to get pounded."

Jin looked at Hwoarang impassively. "I don't have time for this; I have a much more important purpose here."

"You said that last time." Hwoarang shot back. "I not buying any of that crap; as far as I'm concerned, you're only here for one thing; for me to beat you. Now get ready."

Jin sighed.

"If it will shut you up, then fine."

With that they both assumed fighting stances and the announcer knew it was time to begin the match.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" He cried into the microphone. "Here we are at the start of round 2, match 1. Our fighters are old rivals; both having fought in the previous tournament. Jin Kazama and Hwoarang!"

The crowd cheered wildly as the announcer continued.

"Who will walk away victorious; will Hwoarang avenge his earlier defeat; or will Jin win yet again. We'll soon find out, let the match…BEGIN!"

With that he stepped back and both fighters were ready.

As they slowly circled, waiting for the other to make a move, Hwoarang spoke.

"You…beat me, a second time…" He taunted. "Not likely; you just got lucky the last time."

Jin sighed. "If you ran your fists as well as you ran your mouth; you might have a chance."

"That feigned nonchalance doesn't do you any credit; Jin." Hwoarang spat.

Jin shook his head.

"Nothing feigned about it; I really don't see why I should be putting the effort in."

Hwoarang laughed. "I'll show you why."

With that he charged in to attack. Jin however blocked his kick and spun around, striking Hwoarang with a back fist. Hwoarang grunted and spun around; attempting to lash out with another attack. This one struck, Jin stumbled back and Hwoarang pressed his advantage, continuing the attack. Jin however went on the defensive and blocked each strike. This served only to infuriate Hwoarang and, as a consequence; made it easier for Jin to read his next move. Jin waited until he had an opening to reverse Hwoarang's onslaught. It soon came, and guided by impulse and a sudden surge of anger Jin attacked; pummelling Hwoarang and demolishing his defences. It took Jin a few moments to realize it was the Devil Gene trying to take over him. He quickly recovered himself and stopped; Hwoarang was on the ground barely conscious. The match went to Jin and the crowd celebrated, but that was the last thing on Jin's mind. He had nearly lost control and nearly killed Hwoarang; he watched as Hwoarang was taken away and, without looking back, fled to his locker room in shock.

While shocked by the brutality of what he had seen, the announced wasted no time in calling the next match and so Paul and Kazuya entered the arena; once again, two rivals ready to fight each other. Paul stared at Kazuya as if he could hardly believe his eyes.

"I never thought it was you, but standing this close, there's no doubt." He said in a shocked voice. "How in the hell are you still alive, Kazuya?"

Kazuya smirked. "That does not concern you; Paul; I doubt your puny mind could take it."

Paul shook his head. "Always with the insults on my intelligence, change the record already."

"Fine then." Kazuya replied. "Let's just get to the fight."

"With pleasure."

So they both assumed fighting stances and prepared for battle; the announcer started the match and stepped back, ready to witness another brutal fight. There was silence in the crowd as both fighters began their fight. Unlike Jin and Hwoarang, they wasted no time circling each other or checking the others strength. Instead they got right into the fight; blocking dodging and attacking each other without pause. It was clear both fighters were intense and desired to overpower the other and claim what they felt was an absolute victory. However it was clear that, in terms of raw physical strength they were evenly matched. Therefore Kazuya tapped into his Devil powers to gain the extra strength and speed he needed. He quickly turned the tables on Paul and with devastating force struck him with an attack that launched him clean out of the arena and left him in an unconscious heap.

Kazuya gave a short laugh and returned to his locker room as Paul was taken to the hospital. Being distracted by Kazuya's return had made Paul sloppy and as a result, easy prey for Kazuya. Once both combatants were gone the announcer made some comments and soon the third match was about to begin. Xiaoyu came out, her opponent, Marshall Law. Law glared at her.

"Get ready; I won't go so easy on you, just because you're young." He stated. "I know you're a skilled fighter, so don't expect me to underestimate you."

Xiaoyu however did not reply, she was distracted by the incident from the previous night. That and what she had seen from Jin in his last fight left her conflicted. She still wanted to help Jin; but felt that he might be right; it posed a serious problem for her. How do you protect someone from themselves?

"Hey, are you okay?" Law called out.

Xiaoyu shook herself. "I-I'm fine, let's go."

With that she assumed her fighting stance. Law nodded and assumed his stance; both were ready the announcer called for the start of the fight and stepped back, along with audience he was waiting in anticipation for the outcome.

Law made the first move; charging in with a flying kick. Distracted however Xiaoyu was only narrowly able to avoid it.

'_Dammit c'mon, focus Xiao.'_ She told herself desperately.

She began to fight back, using all the moves she could. But Law was strong and focused; and despite telling herself Xiaoyu couldn't focus. Every time she did she found herself thinking about Jin and his actions both the previous night and during his match. As such the fight was more one sided and did not last as long as the previous ones. Law was able to knock Xiaoyu out of the arena and claim his victory; forcing her to return to the locker room dejected, so many questions left unanswered. Meanwhile the tournament still continued.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Dangerous Fight, Discovery

**Tekken 4: Shocking Rebirth**

Next chapter of my Tekken 4 story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**gordhanx: Yeah, she's having no luck right now; glad you enjoyed it :)  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, I know.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Dangerous Fight, Discovery**

Following the spectacle of the first three matches the audience was hotly anticipating the fourth match. The fighters stepped out; from the audience Lei watched helplessly. He couldn't interfere yet he knew that Steve was in great danger. Steve sighed as he observed his opponent; Nina Williams; the assassin that had been sent to kill him. He thought about what he now knew about her. Nina frowned; she knew all too well how she was connected to this young man. She had to applaud the mafia for their ironic sense of humour; but she still had a job to do, she couldn't let anything get in her way, not even the knowledge of who Steve was.

"So, fate has brought us together." She stated. "So be it; now I can fulfil my contract."

Steve gaped at her. "What, are you serious; you know who I am now. You're still going through with this?"

Nina shrugged. "A job is a job."

With that she assumed her fighting stance.

"But…" Steve tried to interject but then shook his head. "Ugh, forget it, I'll just have to make you see sense, rather than try and talk it into you."

With that he also assumed a fighting stance and the match was ready to begin. With the word from the announcer they were both ready and the fight began.

Nina lashed out with a strike using the side of her hand, aiming for Steve's neck. He quickly ducked under the blow however and proceeded to block, dodge and weave around her attacks. Then suddenly he struck out; unleashing a flurry of punches; catching Nina off guard. She struggled desperately to block them, but some got through, making her stumble back. She was surprised by the ferocity of his punches.

'_So this is what the Zaibatsu did to him?'_ She thought; feeling strangely sad. _'They've made him into a monster.'_

She finally broke free of Steve's onslaught and launched her own attack. Steve took the blow but hardly seemed to feel it. Nina was shocked as a blow like that normally sent the victim to the ground, helpless. She used it to ensure her target was softened up and ready to be finished off. Yet Steve had barely flinched and she couldn't bring herself to attack again; something made her stop. Steve sensed her hesitation and immediately acted on it. Launching more powerful punches he knocked Nina back until she was at the edge of the arena and then spoke.

"Are you really that cold?" He asked angrily. "You would kill me because of some contract, despite knowing who I really am…Mother?"

Nina was shocked at that. "So…you know too."

Steve nodded and Nina sighed before finally jumping back, letting Steve win the match as she landed outside the arena.

Before Steve could say anything Nina turned and walked away. He watched her go; deeply saddened; finally, after all these years; he had found his mother. Only the woman who turned out to be his mother was in fact a cold-hearted ruthless assassin. He sighed and turned, heading back to the locker room, wondering what would happen now. The audience was surprised at what happened in the match; they hadn't been able to hear what had been said, so all they saw was Nina surprisingly jumping out the arena, forfeiting the match. However they were distracted from their confusion by the final match of round 2 starting. Violet and King stepped out, ready for their match; King glared at his opponent and growled. He was still raging at his inability to finish off Marduk. Violet however smirked at King's growled.

"Ohh, scary." He remarked sarcastically. "Looks like someone needs an attitude adjustment; I'll be happy to provide."

King growled again and Violet gave a short laugh before assume his fighting stance. Kazuya watched the match on the screen in his locker room frowning.

'_Violet; I definitely know him from somewhere.'_ He thought suspiciously. _'But where?'_

The announcer saw that both fighters were ready and promptly began the match.

King charged in and struck out with an Exploder kick. Violet sidestepped and when the wrestler hit the floor and launched himself back up, he closed the gap and delivered a swift punch to King's stomach. King grunted but then grabbed Violet and lifted him up into the air before falling backwards; slamming Violet into the ground. King leapt up and prepared to elbow drop onto his opponent. Violet however was too fast and swept King's legs out from under him. Violet sighed and threw aside his damaged shades.

"Alright; let's get serious." He remarked with a cocky grin.

King growled again and moved in. However this time Violet was ready and planned to finish things quickly. As soon as King was in range he launched out a furious series of powerful kicks that King was unable to block. He struck with the last one and knocked King down in an unconscious heap. He smirked and then turned and walked away as he was announced the winner. Once King was taken away the victorious fighters gathered; it was clear an extra match would have to be fought by one of them to take on Violet. Kazuya volunteered for it and Violet eagerly accepted this decision.

That night Kazuya was in his room; looking out the window.

'_Now I'm positive I've seen that man Violet before.'_ He thought to himself. _'It's all there; his arrogance, the way he fights; his eagerness to fight me…I've seen it all before.'_

He smirked.

'_Of course, there's just one person he could be…Entering the tournament under a false name.'_ Kazuya laughed. _'The fool; the moment I reveal who he really is…He'll be disqualified and the Zaibatsu will have something to say about it…I think I'll wait until the match against him, it'll be more fun that way.'_

With that he headed for bed, anticipating the upcoming matches tomorrow; looking forward to exposing who Violet really was.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Revelation

**Tekken 4: Shocking Rebirth**

Next chapter of my Tekken chapter; enjoy.

**Reviews**

**gordhanx: Yeah; pretty bad for him right now; well; here you go.  
Diao Lover: Yup; he did, glad you enjoyed it; well here's the next chapter, enjoy :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Revelation**

The semi-finals had begun; the audience were getting more excited by the second. They were seeing the fighters who so far, had proven themselves to be stronger than all the others; come to finally determine who would fight in the finals. There was to be an extra match for Kazuya since there were five fighters; if he they ended up with three fighters after the round however then they would still proceed to the final round. Heihachi had declared that, if there were more than two fighters then the final round would be a Battle Royale. The first match was ready to begin and the two fighters stepped out into the arena; Jin and Law. Law noted Jin and his focus; this impressed him. He had seen several fighters; in the tournaments and his dojo, around Jin's age. They had all been distracted or had poor focus which affected their training. Yet Jin cared little for Law's approval, or anyone else's; he had formed a plan and was ready to act on it immediately.

Law then spoke. "Ready young man, I hope you will give it your all; I certainly intend to."

Jin shook his head.

"Spare me your inane chatter. Let's get to the fight."

He assumed his fighting stance; Law sighed but followed suit and, with a word from the announcer, the fight began.

Both fighters circled each other warily; Jin knew that Law was a skilled fighter with experience in two former tournaments. Law meanwhile knew Jin was a dangerous fighter; having seen his former fights in both the last tournament and this one; he had seen the change in Jin's fighting style and general attitude, this made him cautious. Eventually however Law decided to end their stalemate and attack. He ducked in and attempted to strike under Jin's guard. Jin however saw the move coming and swiftly blocked the blow before countering. Law blocked and leapt back, out of reach of Jin's second blow. He attempted a flying kick which Jin dodged. He landed and rolled out of the way of Jin's attempt to attack him from behind. Jin glared; he could now see that age had not dulled Law's strength and speed in any way. He would have to find some way to take him down. Suddenly an idea formed in his mind; he just hoped it would work. So he feinted an attack before dodging back, making Law chase him. He dodged and blocked the attacks, waiting for his chance. Finally he saw it; he was successfully draining Law's stamina; making the older man tired. Finally Law was too tired and Jin returned the attacks; dominating the fight and knocking Law back until he was knocked out of the arena. Jin was declared the winner and turned away; however Law stopped him.

"That was a good fight." He stated. "An excellent plan; you are an incredible fighter."

He held out his hand; Jin hesitated before finally shaking his hand and both walked back to their locker rooms.

The announcer wasted no time and called out the next fighters for the second match.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are ready for match two; let's meet the next two fighters; Steve Fox and Kazuya Mishima!"

Steve and Kazuya stepped out; both ready to fight. Steve watched Kazuya carefully, preparing himself for anything that could come up. He knew Kazuya was a dangerous and merciless fighter. Kazuya smirked as he regarded his opponent. He had noted Steve's fights and knew the man was more than just a man; there was something about him that was different.

"I'm looking forward to this." Kazuya stated. "Are you ready?"

Steve nodded. "Bring it on."

They assumed their fighting stances and the match began. At the same time however; Lei, who had been watching, grew uneasy; something felt off.

'_Nina gave up way too easy.'_ He thought nervously. _'She's plotting something; I know it.'_

He looked around the arena and finally; he saw what he feared. He left his seat and immediately headed to the area he had seen. He could only pray he wasn't too late; Steve was too focused on his fight with Kazuya to realize the danger. He finally reached the high ledge, on top of one of the walls of the tournament building; Nina was there; aiming her sniper rifle down at the arena. She was aiming at Steve; preparing for a clear shot. Lei drew his gun and aimed at her.

"Freeze!" He bellowed.

Nina turned, glared and as Lei approached she threw the sniper rifle at him and took off running.

Despite Lei's best efforts Nina escaped and Kazuya claimed a victory by ring out against Steve. Steve left for his locker room, still somewhat confused his discoveries during the tournament. Kazuya remained in the arena as Violet arrived; confident as usual.

"So, you ready for this?" Violet drawled. "I'm pretty sure you're little winning streak is going to end."

Kazuya merely smirked and assumed his battle stance. Violet shrugged and did the same; the match began. Both fighters charged at each other and struck, blocking each other's strikes and ending up grappling.

Kazuya laughed as he then spoke quietly to Violet. "I know who you really are."

Violet tensed; shocked by this. "You…what?"

Kazuya laughed and delivered a harsh elbow strike; Violet staggered back; then Kazuya attacked again; a harsh series of blows that soon left Violet on the ground; badly injured. It was then Kazuya turned to crowd, facing his father and then spoke.

"This man has entered the tournament under a false identity!" He called out.

There were gasps, murmurs, and consternation; entering under a false name was one of the few things not permitted. However Kazuya wasn't done.

"He is in fact; none other than our infamous charlatan…Lee Chaolan!"

Further gasps followed this; Violet tried to defend himself but Kazuya seized the announcer's water bottle and poured it over his head. The hair dye ran and revealed silver hair; the man was now unmistakable; it was indeed Lee.

Injured and unable to fight back, Lee could only curse his misfortune as Tekken Force members dragged him away; the announcer made some closing comments and everybody left, looking forwards to the following day; where the final would begin; Kazuya fighting against Jin.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. A Surprising Outcome

**Tekken 4: Shocking Rebirth**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**gordhanx: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah well; that's Law for you; also; got that right, Lee's having a run of bad luck.  
NatsuXIII: Thanks; glad you liked it.  
HappyGirl345: Thanks, glad you liked it.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah well; it's no luck for him, true enough.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**A Surprising Outcome**

It was finally time; the day of the final had approached; the winner would go on to face Heihachi in the Championship match. The audience had all gathered; even the fighters that were still present and not in hospital were in the stands. Hwoarang however was not able to attend as, after his defeat he was handed over to his army and returned to Korea where he was court martialled and imprisoned for going AWOL. Soon Heihachi took his seat in the top box; Kazuya also arrived, entering the arena and stood waiting. The announcer took his place, now the only person they were waiting for was Jin. As they waited Heihachi turned to Takeshi.

"Takeshi; did you take care of that issue, like I asked?" He questioned his right hand man.

Takeshi nodded. "Yes sir; I should receive an update soon."

Heihachi nodded and settled back in his chair; taking his eyes off the arena and simply watched the sky. Kazuya meanwhile waited impatiently for his son to arrive; his arrival would mark the beginning of Kazuya reclaiming his full powers.

'_Where is he?'_ Kazuya thought angrily. _'He better hurry up, the longer he keeps me waiting; the more I will break him before taking back what is mine.'_

The audience grew restless as time passed on; Jin still hadn't arrived.

After leaving his hotel room Jin entered his locker room in the arena and prepared himself. Finally ready he walked out and stopped; standing nearby, fully armed were Tekken Force officers. They all had their weapons aimed at him and he knew instantly they had been sent by his grandfather to stop him from entering the arena; for what reason, he could not fathom. However he had no intention of going quietly. He needed to get to the arena; he had to finish off Kazuya so as to end the curse of the Devil Gene. So he acted immediately and attacked the nearest officer; using his body as a shield from their bullets he reached the others and continued to fight desperately. The Tekken Force continued to attack as Jin fought to defend himself, the Tekken Forces continued to try and apprehend him, but he knocked them back. However more Tekken Force officers arrived and attacked; there was no end to them. Jin was gasping for breath; trying desperately to break free but there was no relief in sight. Before long he was struck from behind and hit the ground, his vision swam and before he could recover another blow struck the back of his head and he blacked out.

Back out in the arena, everyone was still waiting and becoming impatient. Heihachi meanwhile was pulled out of his musings by Takeshi approaching him.

"Sir, I just received a report…It is done." He explained.

Heihachi nodded. "Thank you; well; I guess it's time."

With that he picked up the small radio and contacted the announcer; they spoke for a brief while and then the transmission ended. The announcer sighed; looked at Kazuya's angry expression with apprehension and then stepped forwards.

"Due…Due to him being late; and not attending the match; Jin Kazama has effectively forfeited the match and so, by default…the winner is…Kazuya Mishima."

There was consternation at this; people were shocked; none more so than Kazuya. He glared up at his father in the top box.

'_I know you had something to do with this. He wouldn't just forfeit; he's too stubborn to do that.'_ Kazuya thought bitterly. _'I don't know what game you're playing father; but you will pay for this insult.'_

With that Kazuya turned and walked away; heading back to his hotel room; ready to pound some answers out of his father in the Championship match the following day.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. An Old Feud Reignited

**Tekken 4: Shocking Rebirth**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**gordhanx: Technically he didn't, he runs the tournament and makes the rules; but yeah, well, here you go.  
NatsuXIII: Thanks, glad you liked it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**An Old Feud Reignited**

It was the day of Championship match; everybody was still talking about the surprising outcome of the Final match, with Kazuya winning by default. There were only two things which prevented people from believing that the outcome was fixed. The terror Kazuya inspired in them, and his look of rage when he was announced the winner. They understood from that rage that he wanted to fight his opponent. Deprived of this pleasure he was still looking angry when he entered the arena. He stood impatiently, waiting for Heihachi. Heihachi emerged in a black karate Gi with a red sash and white hand and foot wraps. Heihachi smiled as he took his place in the arena. Kazuya glared at him darkly.

"You…I know you have something to do with Jin's disappearance." He said. "What have you done to him?"

Heihachi raised an eyebrow. "You sound almost concerned, Kazuya. I thought you cared for nobody but yourself."

Kazuya growled. "Where is he!?"

Heihachi sighed and then smiled again. "So be it; I will answer your question. He is being kept safe; out of the way…If you win against me, I'll take you to him. Does that sound like a fair deal?"

Kazuya cocked his head as if trying to detect a trap; then he decided he didn't care. If he wanted to reclaim his full powers he needed Jin, regardless of consequences. So he nodded.

"Deal, now let's fight."

With that they both assumed their fighting stances, ready for action.

They slowly circled each other for a few seconds and then both charged in. They clashed and began exchanging blows and blocking, dodging and counter-attacking, neither gaining the advantage over the other. Despite their best efforts they both realized they could not overpower the other; despite Heihachi's advanced age and Kazuya's long period of hibernation, neither had lost their edge or skill.

"I'm surprised Kazuya." Heihachi declared. "You are still skilled; perhaps more so, despite your absence and inaction all these years."

Kazuya scoffed. "You're still pretty good; for an old man. But not good enough!"

Kazuya unleashed a surge of his Devil power and knocked Heihachi pack briefly. He then attacked again, delivering a punch and knocked Heihachi back again. However Kazuya's next attack Heihachi intercepted. Heihachi then began his counter attack; striking Kazuya a few times and knocking Kazuya back. This back and forth game of attack, block, counter, continued for a while until both fighters staggered back and reclaimed their fighting stances, trying to catch their breath.

"Damn you old man; what is wrong with you?" Kazuya snarled. "Nobody this old should be capable of fighting for this length of time."

"You are not so young yourself Kazuya." Heihachi pointed out. "But you are still fighting and you are out of practice, out of shape…Overly dependent on your Devil Gene."

Kazuya growled. "What, you dare presume!"

"I have trained every day to keep in shape and fighting fit…unlike you. You can't defeat me without your Devil Gene."

Kazuya was enraged now, beyond almost anything he had felt before.

Kazuya glared down at his arm, which was sparking with purple energy. He clenched his fist and the energy disappeared.

"Is that what you think, old man." He spat. "So be it; I'll prove you wrong, fool; I will defeat you on my own terms."

He then charged in with fury. Heihachi blocked the attack, however Kazuya's ferocity was so much that he didn't stop; he continued to attack without pause. In the end Kazuya's strength won out and he broke Heihachi's guard. Heihachi took the blows and found himself staggering back. Heihachi however fought back; counterattacking with his Lightning Hammer. Kazuya laughed and dodged the attack; he struck Heihachi with a shoulder tackle before stepping back. Kazuya then struck out with his Lightning Screw Uppercut and knocked Heihachi out of the arena. There was silence at first; then finally the announcer recovered from his shock.

"The…The winner is, Kazuya Mishima!"

Kazuya however ignored him; instead he walked right up to Heihachi and glared.

"Looks like I won, old man." He remarked. "Now, as you promised. Take me to him."

Heihachi sighed and stood up. "Very well; I'll take you to your son, but first, I must deal with this…"

Kazuya nodded and let Heihachi walk up to the announcer and take the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the tournament is officially over; you may leave now, the Zaibatsu will make a TV announcement on what has occurred afterwards; I thank you for your presence here and hope you enjoyed yourselves, farewell."

So it was the crowd; although confused; left the stadium. Heihachi turned to Kazuya.

"Come." He said. "I'll take you to your son."

With that he led Kazuya out of the arena and they began walking, away from civilization out to the wilderness to an unknown location.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. The Devils Clash

**Tekken 4: Shocking Rebirth**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy :)

**Reviews**

**NatsuXIII: Yeah, well, I stay mainly cannon, but employ artistic licence; for example, wait and see what Xiaoyu's fate is in this story and what her motivation will be in the next one, it's different from the games, more mature for starters.  
gordhanx: Well; here's your answer; enjoy.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**The Devils Clash**

Kazuya frowned as Heihachi led him deeper into the wilderness; finally his already limited patience snapped.

"Enough of your games; old man, where are we going?!" He questioned angrily.

Heihachi sighed and then indicated ahead. "As soon as we pass these trees; you'll see."

Kazuya scowled but continued to follow his father and stepped out into the clearing. He froze when he saw the large ancient Japanese temple.

He turned to his father, eyes narrowed. "You took Jin, to Hon-Maru, the Mishima Summer Home?"

Heihachi smiled. "Correct, although, it's more than that; there's a very important piece of history here."

Kazuya looked at him, confused as Heihachi clarified. "That vast amount of power you are feeling…isn't all coming from your son."

With that cryptic comment Heihachi continued to walk towards Hon-Maru. Kazuya followed; suddenly more wary. They entered the temple and Kazuya then saw Jin, he was in front of the main altar, suspended in the air and bound with chains, unconscious. He pushed past Heihachi and began to move towards Jin when Heihachi suddenly activated a hidden switch and Kazuya found himself bound by the same chains. Heihachi laughed as he walked between the two.

"Fool; did you really think I'd just bring you here." Heihachi asked rhetorically. "Now I have you both, those chains are designed to suppress your Devil powers. I can now claim the Devil Gene and with that, and Ogre's blood; I shall become the ultimate life form."

Heihachi laughed however his laughter died when he saw a smug smirk appear on Kazuya's face.

Kazuya looked down at Heihachi with complete malevolent glee in his eyes.

"You're the fool old man." He snarled. "You thought you could chain the Devil; pathetic!"

With a sudden surge of strength Kazuya easily snapped the chains and landed on his feet. Both his eyes briefly glowed red before returning to normal, one black and one red.

"You are in my way once again old man." Kazuya remarked. "Move!"

With that he used his Devil Powers to telekinetically throw Heihachi across the room. Heihachi hit the wall and fell in a heap, semi-conscious. Kazuya took a deliberate and careful step forwards and stopped in front of Jin. He then amplified his Devil Powers and began to speak into Jin's mind.

"Give in to the anger." He said firmly, feeling the dark emotions teeming in Jin's mind. "Hate me, curse me…"

His taunts were getting through he could see; Jin was starting to move and a purplish glow was beginning to rise from him. He continued to taunt Jin in the same manner until Jin's rage exploded and, with a yell of effort, Jin snapped the chains holding him and landed on his feet.

"You!" He gasped angrily. "Now I remember; I will finish you, here and now!"

Kazuya smirked. "We shall see."

With that they both assumed fighting stances and prepared to fight for their very lives.

Jin moved first; guided by rage and desperation. He charged in and delivered a punishing strike with his fist; but Kazuya caught the attack and knocked it aside. He then countered with an elbow strike followed by a kick. Jin staggered back and then attacked again; charging in and delivering a harsh knee strike, followed by a quick two punch combo. These blows hit and Kazuya grunted in pain before catching Jin's wrist and striking him with a double leg sweep, knocking Jin to the ground. Jin rolled out of the way of Kazuya's follow up attack and leapt back to his feet.

"It ends here!" Jin declared. "I will shatter the curse of our bloodline and destroy the Devil Gene and its evil once and for all."

He struck out again but Kazuya blocked the attacks and they were locked in a grapple.

Kazuya smirked at Jin. "Pathetic boy, you don't know anything; the Devil Gene isn't evil, nothing is evil. There's no such thing as evil, only power and those with the will to seize it…people like myself."

With that he and Jin leapt back and Kazuya prepared to charge in but Jin readied himself and struck out with his Avenger technique. The blow was forceful enough to knock Kazuya across the room and knock him out; he landed unconscious. Jin approached; intent on finishing him.

However he found his path unexpectedly blocked, by Heihachi.

"That's far enough; I won't let you destroy my plans." He stated; taking up a fighting stance. "It's clear that the true power of the Devil Gene is in Kazuya, therefore, you are no longer needed. Time to die, boy."

Jin glared, his anger peaked. "Out of my way!" He bellowed.

He charged in but Heihachi blocked the attack and struck out, his fist connecting with Jin's jaw. Jin however barely flinched and with sickening familiarity, Heihachi saw his eyes glow red. A third red eye opened on his forehead and dark tattoos appeared on his body.

Heihachi gasped. "No."

But it was too late. Devil Jin was unleashed and with a roar of rage he grabbed Heihachi and threw him across the room. He then darted after him and grabbed him, knocking him down into the floor before beginning to pummel him. Finally; after much brutal punishment he kicked Heihachi across the floor and he lay, not far from Kazuya. Devil Jin approached with a sadistic grin on his face. He knelt down, grabbed Heihachi by the shirt of his Gi and pulled him up slightly. He then raised his fist, intent on delivering the killing blow when suddenly a burst of white light distracted him.

In the light he saw the familiar shape of a woman with brown hair and eyes; she shook her head sadly at him and when he dropped Heihachi she smiled before disappearing. Despite his appearance still being that of his Devil form, it was now Jin in control. He stood up and looked down at Heihachi.

"Why don't you finish me, like you promised?" Heihachi asked croakily.

Jin glared and then replied. "Thank my mother; Jun Kazama."

With that he turned away and walked to the damaged wall, there was enough room. So he unleashed his black angel wings and flew out of Hon-Maru and once again disappeared from the view; just as he had done two years ago.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. A Twist of Fate

**Tekken 4: Shocking Rebirth**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**gordhanx: Yeah, it is; he hasn't fallen for the same trap as his father. Well; here's your answer.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**A Twist of Fate**

Heihachi groaned as he sat up; looking at where Jin had fled Hon-Maru. He heard Kazuya standing up; he did the same. He glanced behind him and noticed Kazuya's anger; he braced himself when suddenly both father and son froze. They heard the sound of something large approaching. There was a cloud crashing sound and the splintering of wood; a large Jack robot had landed in the room; Jack-4. It wasn't alone either; there were several of them, all crashing in one after another. Heihachi glared at Kazuya.

"G Corporation work; so you…"

He paused when he noticed Kazuya's dark glare. "Those fools; they dare betray me!"

It was then he realized that Kazuya didn't know the Jack's would be coming. They both looked at each other and then, with silent understanding they turned and stood back to back. They assumed their battle stances and faced the Jacks as the robots advanced on them.

"Make no mistakes; old man." Kazuya growled. "Once we deal with this lot; I'll finish you off."

Heihachi sighed. "Focus boy; let's focus on what's happening now, rather than the future. Now's not the time for that."  
Kazuya rolled his eyes and they prepared to fight for their lives.

They ducked under the blows from the first Jack-4 robots and struck out. They tore apart the first two with one blow and then continued their onslaught tearing the robots apart with simple punches and kicks. Clearly the mass production of the models had been at the expense of armour for them. The brutal, mostly one sided fight continued for some time and soon the robots were destroyed. They both stood, breathless; when suddenly the second wave arrived. They stood ready until suddenly Kazuya smirked and turned on Heihachi. He grabbed Heihachi and threw him to the floor; the Jacks reacted and leapt on Heihachi. Pinned to the floor Heihachi watched as Kazuya turned and leapt out one of the holes in the walls; turning into his Devil form as he did so.

"Kazuya!" He bellowed.

Just then one of the robots knelt in front of him; he watched in horror as its face opened and he saw the timer of a bomb counting down rapidly to zero. He watched in horror as the timer hit zero then there was a massive explosion. On a small cliff overlooking Hon-Maru, a shadowy man watched the unfolding action. He reached a hand up to his earpiece and then spoke to the person on the other end.

"Heihachi Mishima…is dead."

A surviving Jack-4 tried to attack him but, moving faster than the eye could see; he cut it to pieces with the two kunai on his belt. He then walked away, leaving the ruins behind. Unbeknownst to him, from the flaming ruins a large dark figure emerged.

The day after the tournament Xiaoyu found herself listless again. She was currently at her part-time job; working as a waitress on a beach front restaurant. Her best friend Miharu also worked at the restaurant. They were in their work uniforms which consisted of a bikini, denim shorts and heeled sandals. Miharu's bikini was multi-coloured and her sandals pink; Xiaoyu's sandals and bikini were orange.

"Xiao, are you okay?" Miharu asked.

Xiaoyu jumped and shook her head. "I…I'm fine Miharu, sorry, I was just distracted."

Miharu sighed.

"Still thinking of Jin?" She asked. "Come on, I'm sure he's fine."

Xiaoyu nodded. "Yeah; you're right; sorry, let's get to work."

Just as she turned she noticed that the restaurant had gone silent. There were Tekken Force members present, aiming their guns at her and Miharu.

"No sudden moves." The leader said. "Come with us; you are our prisoners; now come…You'd be wise to not cross us."

Xiaoyu knew it would be a bad idea for her and Miharu to fight. She knew they could both take these men down, but with innocent people so close she didn't want to risk it. She nodded to Miharu and they both did as they were told; putting their hands on their heads. Suddenly they were grabbed; their hands bound behind their back and she felt a blow to the back of her head and blacked out.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Epilogue

**Tekken 4: Shocking Rebirth**

Final chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**gordhanx: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, I thought it would fit well; as for Xiaoyu and Miharu, wait and see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Following the incident at Hon-Maru an announcement was made declaring the tournament over, but with the victor being undecided. Bryan was taken to Dr. Bosconovitch to try and prevent his cybernetic body from failing. Yoshimitsu, who was on good terms with the doctor brought Bryan to him and left some of his men there while he returned to his search for Kunimitsu; who was still missing. Christie and Eddy went to see her grandfather, the man who taught Eddy Capoeira; only to find that he had fallen ill in prison and was dying. Lee was finally released and returned to his company Violet Industries; there he had Combot dismantled and gathered the data from it; hoping to one day produce an upgraded model. Hwoarang recovered from his injuries and was imprisoned by his army for going AWOL. Julia was unable to retrieve the data she needed and found herself growing desperate as her plans to reforest Arizona seemed on the verge of collapse. King recovered and, using the fact he was a patient to his advantage, attempted to kill Marduk. However he was unable to go through with it; feeling it would disgrace Armour King, if King was to become a murderer. Marduk also recovered and was let go; he began a harsh training regime, to get revenge on King for defeating him.

Both Kuma and Panda, unknowingly, had the same plan and went into the wilds to train. Law returned to his dojo and restaurant and tried hard to inject life back into them, without only moderate results. Lei was unable to catch Nina and was forced to return to Hong Kong to go back to his day to day work. Nina was confused by her surprising lack of feelings towards Steve being her son; so she decided she needed to recover all her memories and contacted the only person who could help her, her sister Anna. Paul was so disgusted at his loss he descended into a life of debauchery. Steve had uncovered the shocking truth; not only about his mother, but also about his birth, how he had been artificially created and hatred for the Zaibatsu took root in his heart. Xiaoyu and Miharu remained imprisoned; kept under constant surveillance; hoping for a way out, despite none being apparent. Jin had once again disappeared without a trace, meanwhile Kazuya returned to G Corporation and killed the directors for betraying him; he then took over the company and made it his own. Heihachi remained missing and, based on reports by several people; was considered by all to be dead.

Meanwhile a stranger appeared and took over the Zaibatsu; the dark shadow of this stranger stretched far and sooner than expected, the world would find itself gripped by the spectacle of the King of Iron Fist Tournament once again.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
